


The Ostrich

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: He just wants to help.





	The Ostrich

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 1st, 2008

"That's Peggy." He had to failed to take notice of anyone else, especially right next to him, but nonetheless he turned with a smile.

"Is that so? Is she yours?" The stranger smiled proudly and nodded his head his hat nearly slipping off. "Can I feed her?"

"Well I don't know, usually Peggy is a tad scared of strangers, but she seems to like you." He nodded, yeah he always seemed to have that special touch. "Here you go, just be carefully of your fingers, she can have a horrendously nasty bite!"

"Thanks. Here you go girl, yummy?"

"Have you been around ostriches before um I'm sorry who are you?" The stranger asked watching in amazement of the perfect interaction between the two.

"No my first time, well at least on Earth, Resmex there ostriches have one blue leg. Other than that it's the same. Oh and I'm the Doctor!"

"Get off my land." The strangers' voice was quiet, patient almost, but full of nothing less than anger.

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked, as he took a step away from the fence separating him from Peggy, who looked disappointed to be losing the snack he was holding.

"I need some total loon on my land, so git!"

"Loon? Me? Really?" The stranger took his own step, hands balled into fists, unsettled by his inordinate behavior the Doctor's hearts had started to pound. A human, simple and almost a baby compared to being other alien races, the Doctor knew their wrath well.

"Other planets!? And that outfit? In today's heat? I don't think so pal."

"May I ask what I did wrong? Have I hurt you in anyway? I realize you've been hurt before, a broken heart. But you must learn to trust again. Like Peggy here, she trusts me." The glare and labored breathing of the stranger was more unsettling for the Doctor than any yelling, cursing or even a psychical attack would have been.

"What do you know about anything!? Huh? And I thought I told you to get off my land. Now!"

"Please Brian, just learn to trust again. Because in two months time you're going to meet a woman who has been scorn by a jealous lover, and yo-" The Doctor stopped his words after a violent push square in the chest.

"If you don't get out of here in three seconds I will beat the shit of out you, understand?"

The Doctor failed to understand why so many people were afraid of information like this, simple keys of insight to help pave a path to a better life. Who won't want that?

"Fine Brian I will leave, but don't forget what I told you. Trust me."

"You are a complete and total loon. Do you understand that? And I ever see you again I will kill you." Humans, always reliable for one thing, overreacting.

"Very well. Oh one last thing. Peggy's toe on her left leg is sore, I'd look into it."

"Would you now?"

"Of course. She's a sweetheart no need for her to be in pain is there?"

"I suppose not." He said the words were so reluctantly almost afraid to agree to anything this mischievous stranger in a suit was telling him.

"Well good day!" The Doctor had held out his hand, but was unsurprised when it was ignored. "Oh by the way her name is Shelby, strawberry blond hair!"

"Loon." Brian replies walking away shaking his head.


End file.
